A Dead End
by NarcissaMalfoy1119
Summary: It is now Celina's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Draco is still on the loose, Molly is getting married, and who is that brown haired guy that has been staring at Celina since day one? Warning: Book 7 Disregarded. Please R&R!
1. Prolog: Tea For Two

**Hey all! So, I have had two votes for the sequal to a bend in the road, so here it is! Hope you enjoy it! The poll is still open with a new option, so please vote! Also, I made a couple detail changes to the first two stories in this trilogy since I realized that some things didn't match up. Nothing major. ANyways, here is the prolog. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Okay people, I just thought I'd add another extra little note here. So, It appears that many people who read this read the prolog and than leave. I'm just wondering why that is. Does the prolog make thr story seem boring? Is it because people haven't read the two stories that preceed it? I could really use some feedback! Please review or PM me with comments and suggestions on how to make this story better! **

**DICLAIMER: I don't own the things you recognize, JK Rowling does.**

* * *

"So Celina," asked Professor Pazza "how are your NEWTS coming along? I know your potions grade is eccellente, but what of your other classes?" It was the lat day of Celina Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts and she was having her traditional year end tea with Professor Pazza in her office. Throughout the years at Hogwarts the two had formed a close bond and had become very good friends.

"Extremely well," Celina replied, "transfiguration still gives me a bit of trouble, but I still do well at it."

"Molto bene. I'm glad to hear that that big brain of yours is working. Tell me, how many O.W.L.s did you get again?"

"12 Professor."

"Eccellente! You have your aunt's brains you do!" Celina just smiled and took another sip of tea. She enjoyed these little chats with Professor Pazza and looked forward to them.

"How is your sister feeling?"

"Sophie? She's okay. She's still really weak and has pock marks all over her face, but the Dragon Pox are finally going away and it look's like she'll survive. The healers are saying that she will never walk again though, the disease took such a toll on her"

"I'm sorry to hear it. Will she be well enough to come to school next year though?"

"If she continues to improve, yes."

"Molto bene. How are your other siblings?"

"James and Arthur are very good and still causing a lot of mayhem. They begin O.W.L next year so their a little nervous."

"I bet they are. How are your mama and papa?"

"They are doing really well. Dad is now head of the auror department and mom is just happy to be staying at home and taking care of Sophie. "

"Bene. Has your father received any more information on Draco Malfoy?"

"No, he's still on the loose. Dad doesn't know where he is."

"That's too bad. I hope he finds him tra pocco."

"Me too."

"Any other children join the Weasley clan recently?"

"Nope, I think we have finally stopped growing!" Celina said laughing. The two finished their tea and embraced. Then Celina had to run to catch the train home for the summer.


	2. Coming Home

**Hello! Here is chapter one. I hope you enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: The things you recognize belong to JK Roling, not me. **

* * *

The train ride home was uneventful and filled with much fun and frivolity amongst the Weasley cousins. Molly, Gisele, Diana, Anne, Mark, Simon and Georgiana had all graduated and moved out into the world, taking various positions at the ministry, St. Mungo's, and even working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes which had really transformed into a family run business over the years. They were replaced by Jack, Joseph, Arthur, James, George, and John who entered Hogwarts at various times. Despite these changes, they still took up two compartments and had fun running back and forth playing various games and eating more sweets than their mothers would normally allow, enjoying their last bit of freedom.

...

Celina stepped off the train onto platform 9 ¾ with her brothers and was greeted by her father and the rest of the Weasley aunts, uncles, and older cousins. Even Grandma and Grandpa Weasley were there to see their grandchildren home for the summer. The only two people not there were Sophie and her mother.

Her dad must have seen her looking around and whispered in her ear, "They really wanted to come, Sophie especially, but she's still really weak and you mother wanted her to conserve her energy for the big party tonight." Of course, Celina thought, the annual start of summer dinner at the Burrow. She couldn't wait!

Celina went around and hugged all the various relatives, and then they were on their way home to Grimmauld Place for what promised to be a fantastic and eventful summer.

...

"Mum, we're home!" shouted James as he entered the house and dropped their trunks in the entry way! They heard footsteps on the stairs and pretty soon Ginny was there embracing her three oldest children.

"Oh I'm so glad you got back safe and sound," she said, "have a good train ride?"

"Yes mum," replied Arthur, "We had a lot of fun playing gobstones, exploding snap, and wizard's chess. We also ate about 50 chocolate frogs each and…OW!" This exclamation was given as James elbowed his twin brother in the ribs and hissed, "You weren't supposed to tell her about all the junk we ate you moron!"

Ginny just gave James _the look _and said, "That's perfectly fine. It was your last day and you deserve a treat for all the hard work you put in this year." James kindof grimaced under his mothers stare and the room lapsed into silence for a minute when finally Celina said, "Mum, can I go see Sophie? Is she awake?"

"Oh yes dear! She's bean dieing to see you all morning. She so wanted to go and meet you at the station so much, but she just doesn't have the energy to do that and the dinner tonight."

"Well, I'm going to go say hi," said Celina as she went up the stairs to her sisters room.

...

Celina knocked on the mahogany door with a golden nameplate reading _Sophie Potter _in fancy writing and heard a tiny voice answer, "Come in."

"Hey Soph! You feeling ok?"

"Celina! Oh I'm so glad your home! I've missed you SO much!" Celina walked over to her sister's bed and gave her a hug. She was so thin and frail looking and her face was covered in little scabby pockmarks.

"You didn't answer my question," she teased, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just really tired."

"How are your legs?"

"I still can't move them. The healers make me try every day, but it hasn't worked yet."

"You can't give up hope Soph. You'll get better soon and then you'll be able to walk, I know you will!"

"I know Celina. I'm not worried." The two sisters embraced for a minute and when they broke apart Celina noticed her sister had been reading a book befor she had walked in. "What are you reading Soph?"

"Pride and Prejudice. Do you want to read to me?"

Celina smiled and said, "Of course." The two snuggled down into Sophie's bed and read until Ginny, smiling, came in and told them it was time to get ready to go to the party.


	3. Big News

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R and tell me what you think! **

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, not me.**

* * *

Once everyone was ready the Potter family flooed over to the Burrow for the start of summer gathering. Sophie was especially excited for the event, as she hadn't seen any of her aunts, uncles, or cousins in months as she had been contagious and no one was allowed to go and see her except her immediate family and Grandma and Grandpa Weasley.

When they arrived Sophie was immediately placed on a luxurious chaise lounge conjured up by Fred and surrounded by all her family. All her cousins were so excited to see her, especially George and John who had always bean her special friends being so close in age. Aunt's Fleur, Angelina, Penelope, and Alicia were smothering her with kisses and handing her gifts while her uncles were giving her hugs and thumps on the back. It was only when Grandma Weasley called everyone to the garden for dinner that the party around the chaise broke apart.

Celina ended up being sat between her cousin Sapphire and her cousin Gisele's new husband Orion.(they had been married during the last Christmas break) Celina thought her cousin had picked well. Orion was extremely funny and told the most amazing stories you ever heard! He was handsome to and Celina sometimes joked that if she had only bean a few years older she would have stolen him for herself.

Across from her were her cousin Molly and her cousins friend Sean. Molly worked in the newly created Muggle Relations department in the ministry of magic and was always bringing muggles to family gatherings so they could see how magic worked and how wizards lived. Sean had been over a couple times now and Celina thought he was pretty cool. He drove a motorcycle and lived in a flat in London. He was an artist, doing everything from painting to photography to sculpture and he was really good at it too.

The dinner was soon brought out and everyone tucked in. There was everything from turkey to ham to potatoes and carrots to cranberry sauce on aunt Fleur's famous French bread. It was all delicious and Celina's belt felt a little tighter when it was all done, and they hadn't even started on Grandma Weasley's delicious pies yet.

Once dessert was over and everything was cleared away it was time for the yearly toasts. Grandma Weasley passed around glasses of pumpkin juice and Grandpa Weasley started things off.

"A toast to Sophie. We are all so glad you are feeling better." Everyone toasted and took a sip and as was tradition the person to his right, who just happened to be Sophie, got to make the next toast.

"A toast to my mum. Thank you for helping me get better," she said and on it went around the circle. People toasted everything from their children to their spouses to people at work and so on. It took a while as everyone had to make one toast.

Once all the toasts were over Gisele and Orion stood up and said, "We have an announcement to make. I'm pregnant." All the women went ballistic and went up to give her a hug while all the men shook Orion's hand congratulating him.

"When is it due?" asked Molly.

"December," she replied with a smile.

"Oh Gisele that's perfect," Molly said, "because me and Sean also have an announcement. We're engaged and we're going to be married in December when everyone is home for Christmas holiday."

Everyone started talking excitedly at once, excited by this outpouring of good news. Grandma Weasley was going ballistic over her two granddaughters talking excitedly about nursery and weading plans. Aunt Hermione and Aunt Fleur were fawning over their daughters.

_Wow _thought Celina. _I looks like this Christmas holiday is going to be a very exciting one. _


	4. Coming of Age

**Hello people! So, I would like to thank the few people who have actually read the story this far! You guys rock! I'm dissappointed that I haven't gotten any reviews though! Come on people, I need the advice! Please review and tell me what you think! Anywho, here is chapter three. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize, JK Rowling does. **

* * *

Summer was already a month over and Celina didn't know where the time had gone. Sophie was still weak, but continued to get better daily. You then had the baby and wedding plans that all the woman in the family were involved with in some way. Molly had decided that her sister Georgiana would be the maid of honor and all the other cousins would be bridesmaids. This meant that Celina had to go on a couple shopping excursions to London and a few fittings which actually took quite some time.

Add on to that the baby preparations she was also helping with, the families two week trip to Paris, and some summer homework she had gotten assigned and it was no wonder that she woke up on the morning of her 17th birthday and not even realizing it was her special day.

She went downstairs and said, "Morning mum. What's for breakfast?" like she did every morning and was a little confused when Sophie started giggling in her chair and Ginny started smiling.

"What do you always have on your birthday dear?" she asked.

"My favorite croissants from Paris," she responded slowly, giving her mother a confused look. Suddenly her face lit up and she finally remembered. Today was July 24. Today was her seventeenth birthday! She was of age now! He mom and Sophie just laughed and when her brothers entered and the joke was explained to them they joined in the laughter as well.

Once everyone had settled down around the table Ginny said, "Your father apparated a couple minutes ago and he should be back soon with the croissants." Sure enough, within a few minutes Harry appeared carrying a big bag full of fresh, steaming croissants and a tub of nutella. They ate happily and Celina opened up her presents which consisted of a gold charm bracelet, and book on potions (her favorite subject) and a new pair of golden dress robes.

After thanking her family profusely for her gifts they begged her to show them a little magic now that she was of age. So, she walked over to the kitchen which was still dirty from breakfast and started waving her wand. Dishes started doing themselves, towels folded up and put themselves in the proper drawer, crumbs were swept into the garbage by a broom that was moving itself. It all seamed to be going perfectly until she lost her concentration and a plate fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Oh mum, I'm so sorry! I always have trouble with these kinds of spells. If I even loose focus for one instant…"

"…dear it's fine," Ginny interrupted, "you did beautifully. Now, hurry up and get ready, you have to go soon."

"Where?"

"You're going to work with dad so you can take your apparition test."

"My apparition test!" Celina exclaimed, slapping herself on the head, "I totally forgot! Just give me five minutes!" and she was running up the stairs.

...

"Oh dad! I'm so nervous! What if I don't pass!"

"I'm sure you'll so fine! Besides, if you don't pass you just take it again in a week."

"But all my other friends have their apparition licenses and if I don't get it I think I'll just die of mortification!"

"Celina, relax. Your uncle Charlie failed his apparition test the first time he took it too. He apparated right on top of an old lady doing her shopping." Celina started laughing at this and suddenly felt much better about the whole situation. _I mean_ she though _I've done very well in the practice course and I _really_ do know how to do this. I just need to focus and I'll be just fine. _

The life stopped and her father wished her luck and told her to come and see him as soon as she was done as she got out and he continued up.

She fallowed signs for apparition testing center until she came to a wide open space that had some benches and a desk with a huge "check in" sign above it. She walked over to the desk and when the stern looking witch looked at her she said, "Hi. I'm Celina Potter. I'd like to take my apparition test."

"The witch entered the information into her computer and said, "Take a seat and the next examiner will be right with you."

"Thank you."

After a few minutes of sitting she heard a very familiar voice saying, "Celina?" and she looked up to see her cousin Diana standing in front of her!

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Diana just laughed and said, "I work here remember?"

"Oh…right," said Celina turning red, "are you going to be testing me?"

"Yep! Boy this'll be good. I haven't had the pleasure of testing a family member yet. This should be fun!"

Celina just groaned and Diana laughed again. "Don't be nervous. It's not really that bad. What the first thing I want you to do is apparate to the end of the hall there and back." Celina did so and after taking a few notes Diana said, "Okay, now I want you to apparate into the back alley you can see through that window and back." Celina concentrated and did so. After popping back in Diana just gave her a huge grin and said, "Happy birthday Celina! You just got your apparition license!" Celina gave her cousin a big hug, grabbed her license, and ran up to tell her father and good news before apparating home.


	5. The Letter That Never Came

**Hey all! So, I'm finally starting to work on this story again! I'm glad that people are actually starting to read it! Anyways, hope you enjoy this update. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own anythign you recognize, JK Rowling does**

* * *

The summer continued in a blaze of wedding and baby preparations and before Celina knew it, it was time to star thinking about going back to school. Things had to be bought, robes had to be patched, and homework had to be finished. There was only two weeks left, and Celina still had a lot that needed to be done,

The day that the letters arrived started out like any other. The Potters were sitting around eating breakfast when Sophie suddenly shouted, "Look mom, the owls are coming!" Everyone hurried to open the windows and let the owls in. Celina saw that a large barn owl had her letter and she ran to go and get it.

_**Dear Celina Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl for the upcoming year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please report to the Prefects cabin on September the First to brief the Prefects on their duties. You will receive further instructions when you arrive at school.  
You badge is enclosed.**_

_**A further reminder that the Hogwarts Express departs from Kings Cross station on September the first at eleven o'clock. A list of needed supplies is enclosed as well.**_

_**Have a good rest of the holiday,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress**_

Celina tipped the envelope over and out fell a shiny gold badge; it was engraved with the Hogwarts crest with Head Girl written in curly, black letters. Celina stared at the badge in shock. She had always wanted to be head girl ever since Molly had received the badge and now her dreams had come true. After a few seconds, she looked up to tell her parents the good news. She was met though by Sophie crying quietly into her moms shoulder, holding a crumpled piece of parchment. "Sophie, what's the…" she started. Sophie thrust the parchment at Celina, saying nothing.

**_Dear Mrs. Potter,_**

**_We regret to inform you that your daughter, Sophie Potter, hasn't bean accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have detected no magical blood in her. She is a squib. We are terribly sorry to be bringing you this news._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_**

Celina couldn't believe it. Sophie, her sister, was a squib. She would not be going to Hogwarts like the rest of them. "Oh Sophie, I'm so sorry I," but she got no further. Sophie's quite tears turned into huge, wracking sobs that shook her frail body. Ginny had to take her upstairs and give her a calming draft before she finally settled down and went to sleep.

...

"Sophie, can I come in," Celina said a few hours later. When she got no response she opened the door to her sister's bedroom. Sophie was propped up in her bed reading "Pride and Prejudice," silent tears streaming down her face. Celina walked over and embraced her sister. "Sophie, I'm so sorry things turned out this way. It's not fair."

Celina climbed onto the bed next to her sister, continuing to embrace her and letting her cry. After a few minutes Sophie finally spoke, "Celina, do you still love me, even if I can't…you know…do magic?"

"Of course I do! I don't care one bit whether you can do magic or not. You're my sister and I love you so much. Nothing is going to change that."

"And mom and dad. Do you think they…"

"No doubt in my mind you are still their little angle."

"I was so worried that you wouldn't love me any more, because I was a failure.

"You're not a failure Sophie. You're just different. In fact, I think it's kind of cool."

"But I can't do all the cool things everyone else can do."

"So! That stuff's not that impressive anyways. What's impressive Sophie is your sweetness, your kindness, your ability to read people and know what there thinking. Those are the really cool tricks."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Sophie smiled for the first time in hours, but her face fell again.

"I really wanted to go to Hogwarts."

"I know you did, but hey, now you don't have to leave May or Jane or…Jackson," said Celina, grinning at her sister and giving her a nudge with her elbow.

Sophie just laughed and hit her sister with a pillow and before long the two were sitting in bed surrounded by feathers.


	6. The Platform One Last Time

**Hello, Hello, Hello! Here is the next chapter. I hope y'all like it! **

**DISCALIMER: I don't own anything you recognize, JK Rowling does. **

* * *

The last few weeks of the summer were a blur for Celina. Since many of the girls would be gone till the wedding all the dresses had to be bought, hair and makeup had to be finalized, and flowers had to be ordered. Add on top of that the mountain of neglected homework and a final weeklong trip to Bath and things were crazy! Celina loved being busy though, and being able to spend so much time with her family made the craziness of it all even better.

Even Sophie was excited. She would be the first Weasley/Potter to go to a muggle middle school for quite some time. She was also glad that she wouldn't have to leave all the friends she had made over the years at Queen Anne Elementary. Sure she was disappointed about not being able to go to Hogwarts and she wasn't thrilled with the idea of having to go around the school in a wheelchair, but she was trying to stay positive.

When Celina finally got around to telling her parents she had been made head girl they were thrilled! They were so proud of her and all she had accomplished. They told her she was a great example to her younger brothers and sister. As a gift they got her leather bound copy of the complete works of Jane Austen which quickly became her most prized possession.

September the first finally arrived and everyone was ready to get underway. Celina was so excited to be going back to Hogwarts that she woke up that morning at 5:30 and couldn't get back to sleep. Judging by the bangs and booms coming from her brother's room, she could tell she wasn't the only one up early either. She took the time to take a long, hot shower, curl her flaming red hair, and put on her makeup. The she sat down in her fluffy, scarlet arm chair and lost herself in the world of Persuasion. Before she knew it her mother was calling her down for breakfast.

As she went down stairs the smell of cinnamon caught her nose and she smiled. Her mother always made the most amazing cinnamon rolls for breakfast on the first day of school and it looked like today was no different. She sat down, grabbed a roll, and started talking excitedly with her family. Everyone was excited for the first day of school and talking about what they were looking forward too during the year. Well…almost everyone.

Ginny was always sad to see her children go. She missed them so much when they were gone at school. It was hard to see them growing up and becoming adults. Celina was already of age and the twins would be in just two more years. The only small comfort she had was that little Sophie wouldn't be going after all. Sophie had always been her sweet, little baby and it looked like things would stay that way. For that, at least, she was grateful.

A couple hours later Ginny, Harry, Celina, and the twins aparated to a little alley about a block away from Kings Cross Station. They walked over and loaded all their things onto trolleys and then headed for platform 9 ¾. Celina watched amused as the twins raced each other through the barrier, not really caring about being inconspicuous. Then her mom put her arm through her dads and they strolled through the barrier. When it was finally Celina's turn she walked casually through the barrier and onto the platform.

She was greeted by hoots and people calling to old friends and family members. She quickly found Sapphire, Marguerite, and Robert and the four rushed to find a compartment. Through the years these four cousins had grown closer together then ever and were practically inseparable. After they stashed their stuff and said good bye to their families they headed back on the train. Celina headed towards the front of the train to meet up with the head boy so they could talk with the prefects while the others went to the compartment they had found earlier. She was supposed to meet the head boy outside the prefects' compartment so they could talk about what they were going to say. What a shock she got when she saw who the head boy was.


	7. The New Head Boy

**Hello yet again. Here's chapter number the next one. Hope you enjoy! **

**DISCALIMER: I don't own anything you recognize, JK Rowling does**

* * *

Celina blinked once…twice…three times. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Standing before her in black Hogwarts robes, his brown hair a little tousled, his blue eyes boring holes into her, stood "that Slytherin boy". "That Slytherin boy" had a name, but Celina had never found out what it was. Ever since that first day he had stared at her in her father's class, she had tried to ignore him as much as possible. According to sapphire he still stared at her, but she tried to ignore that fact.

The boy started heading towards her, his arm outstretched. "Hey. I'm Brandon Parkinson."

Stunned, Celina waited a few seconds before she grasped his hand and said, "It's nice to meet you, I'm…"

"Celina Potter. I think everyone knows who you are," he said with a grin. Celina couldn't' help noticing he had perfect white teeth and a smile that could make your heart melt. Celina, not being able to help it, smiled back.

"Anyways, you the new head boy?"

"Yep, that's me. I'm guessing you're the head girl?"

"You got that right. So, looks like we'll be working together."

"Looks like it. Hope you're not too disappointed."

"Not at all," Celina said laughing. She was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Brandon. She already felt like they had been friends for ages and they chatted for a few more minutes very easily. Celina hardly ever stopped laughing, he was so funny

"Anyways, we should probably head in there. The prefects are probably wondering what happened to us," he said a few minutes later.

"You're probably right," she agreed.

"You ready for this," he said, heading for the door.

"I'm ready when you're ready."

"Than let's do this thing." Laughing, the two entered the compartment. Celina stopped in mid-laugh, not believing her eves for the second time that day. James was sitting there amongst all the other prefects. James, her brother, lover of pranks and mischief, that James, was a prefect.

…

"James, I still don't understand why you didn't tell mum and dad that you were made a prefect."

After meeting with all the other prefects Celina had taken James aside and was now grilling him about being made a prefect.

"I already told you, it's no big deal."

"No big deal. Yeah right! They would be thrilled!'

Silence. Finally, "Do you want to know the truth?"

"I certainly don't want you to lie to me."

"Fine. You see, I didn't want Arthur, Jack, and Joseph to make fun of me. I mean, I'm the leader. I come up with the pranks, not try to stop them. They would just think it was really stupid that me, of all people, became a prefect."

Celina thought it over for several seconds. What her brother was saying did make sense. If any of the boys found out James would be the laughing stock of the school.

"How did you expect to keep this from them all year?"

"I wasn't going to keep a secret all year, just as long as possible."

More silence. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Of course not. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks sis, you're the best," James said, giving her a hug.

"I know. Now, get out there a patrol the corridors. Whether you like it or not, you are still a prefect and therefore have certain duties to perform."

"Yes ma'am," he replied, giving her a mock salute and rushing out the door.


	8. Midnight Romance

**Hey! So sorry for the long time no post. So, here is the next chapter. It's one of my personal favorites so far and I hope you enoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize, JK Rowling does.**The year started out pretty normally for Celina. They got off the train, rode up to the castle, watched the sorting, and partook of the bounteous feast. Then it was bed and the start of term the next day. Celina had decided in her fifth year that she wanted to become a healer at St. Mungos , so that meant she was taking a full course load. Along with potions, Herbology, transfiguration, charms, and defense against the dark arts she was also taking muggle studies and ancient ruins. She enjoyed the rigorous coursework however was thoroughly enjoying herself.

* * *

On top of all the classes Celina also had to attend Quidditch practice  
(much to the joy of her father she had become chaser her second year) and perform her duties as head girl. These duties included patrolling the halls a couple nights a week, weekly meetings with the prefects, and overseeing/planning various functions like dances and assemblies. Celina was busy, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

...

"So you guys, where do you think we should go first?" Robert asked his cousins. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and Robert, Sapphire, Marguerite, and Celina were walking down the street deciding where to go to first.

"Let's go to Gladrags, I'm dying for a new set of robes."

"Marguerite, didn't you mum just get you some for your birthday a couple weeks ago?" Sapphire asked.

"Well…yes, but those were blue to match my eyes. I want some hot pink ones!" Everyone laughed. Marguerite had become quite the little fashionista and had a closet full of robes, shirts, skirts, shoes, pants, purses, and just about any other clothing item she could think of. They were always shocked that she was able to bring it all to school with her, but she was able to cram everything in her trunk using a combination of a shrinking spell on the clothes and engorgio on the trunk.

"Well than Gladrags it is!" Celina said, and off they went.

...

"So Celina, how's Brandon doing? Marguerite asked with a wide grin. Now the foursome was sitting in the three broomsticks drinking butterbeer and talking. Celina just rolled her eyes. Ever since she had let it slip one night that she had a crush on Brandon her cousins hadn't stopped teasing her about it.

"He's great. He really enjoys all his classes and is having a blast with his quiditch practice." (he played chaser for Slytherin)

Sapphire, always the one to notice when someone was uncomfortable, changed the subject and the conversation moved onto safer grounds.

...

That night Celina met up with Brandon for their patrol duties. They were to patrol the first floor until midnight, at which time they would be aloud to go to bed. Celina loved these three hour patrols with Brandon, as it meant they had three practically uninterrupted hours in which they could talk and enjoy each others company. Tonight seamed different though. Usually Brandon greeted her with one of his big smiles and they started talking immediately, but tonight he was silent.

"So…," said Celina when she couldn't stand the silence any longer, "did you enjoy Hogsmeade today?"

"Yeah, it was fun." More silence.

"What did you do?"

"Me and some of my friends had a picnic by the shreaking shack."

"Oh…well, that sounds fun."

"Yeah," had said, shrugging. The lapsed into silence again, and this time Celina was content to let it remain that way. Tonight talking to him was even worse than the silence.

After what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, he spoke. "I'm sorry I'm not such a good partner tonight. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" she asked before she could stop herself from prying.

Her turned to her and took her hand, "Like the fact that I am desperately in love with you." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, pulling away all too quickly, blushing. "I'm sorry," he said," I really shouldn't have. I…" he was cut of by Celina leaning in and giving him a kiss full on the mouth. After a while they broke apart and Celina said, "I love you too."

Nothing more was needed.


	9. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Just in time for the holidays! lol. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize, JK Rowling does.**

The news that Celina Potter, daughter of the great Harry Potter, was dating a slytherin spread fast, even by Hogwarts standards. Pretty soon it was all anyone could talk about and Celina couldn't walk down the halls without hearing her and Brandon as the topic of discussion. She didn't mind though. She was the happiest she had been in a long time and nothing anybody would say could change that. Elizabeth and Jane, the other two girls in the dorms with her and her cousins, were the worst. It was a well known fact that they both had had huge crushes on Brandon since first year and they were not happy to have lost him to Celina. Then there was the rather embarrassing episode where Celina had to reassure Professor McGonagall that the relationship she had with Brandon would not affect their ability to perform their duties. All in all it was perfect and Celina couldn't have been happier.

…

"Bounjournio Celina. Come e sta?" professor Pazza said as Celina entered her office on the last day before Christmas break.

"I'm fine thanks. And you?"

"Molt bene, grazie. Tea?"

"Of course," said Celina smiling. She would miss professor Pazza and their weekly teas together. Over the years she had received great advice from this rather bizarre woman and the two had formed a close bond. Celina thought of her as a second mother to whom she could always go to for advice and comfort when needed. She would miss her terribly when the year was out.

"So," said professor Pazza as they took their seats, "what is all this talk I am hearing about a certain Brandon Parkinson and my little Celina?"

Celina's cheeks turned the color of her hair as she replied, "Nothing really. We've started going out a bit, but it's nothing serious."

"That is not what I am hearing," replied the professor with a twinkle in her eye.

"It's nothing serious," Celina repeated, "seriously." The two sat in silence for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

…

"I can't believe you Celina! You're dating the hottest boy in seventh year and you don't care at all!" Marguerite exclaimed. They were now on the Hogwarts express heading home for the Christmas holidays and they were discussing, yet again, Celina and Brandon.

Celina just rolled her eyes, "I've told you before, I don't see him in that light. Yes, I do find him attractive, but that's not the reason I like him. He's really funny, easy to talk to, sweet, kind, and just plain fun to be around."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. That doesn't replace the fact that he's h-o-t, hot!"

"Hey guys, this is really interesting and all, but can we move on to another subject please?" Robert whined. They all laughed and to Celina's relief the conversation moved onto safer grounds.

…

The train pulled up to the station and Celina was so happy to see the entire Weasley clan had come to greet them. Even Sophie was sitting there in her wheelchair cheering as her siblings and cousins got off the train. It was one great big family reunion and it felt great to see everyone again. She didn't realize how much she had missed them. It was as if the part of her brain that controlled homesickness that shut down until that point. All she could say was that had never been so happy to be home in her life.

…

"Hey Soph, can I come in?" called Celina, knocking on her sister bedroom door.

"It's unlocked."

"Hey! How're you?" Celina asked as she opened the door and went to sit down on her sister's bed. "It seams like ages since we've talked."

Sophie smiled, "yeah. It has been a while."

"So, how's school?"

"Really good! I have a ton of friends, I'm the top of my class, and I've started taking pottery which is really fun."

"I'm so glad you're enjoying it. What is a muggle school like?"

"Well," started Sophie, and off she went. She described everything from the gym and cafeteria to all her friend and teachers. She described every class in detail and when she was done Celina could tell she wasn't upset about being a squib at all. She seamed to really be enjoying herself and Celina was happy for her.

"So," said Sophie when she was done, "tell me more about this Brandon guy." Sophie was the only person in her family she had told about Brandon and Celina groaned as she started her story. The two sisters stayed up long into the night talking about boys and dating, a girl's two favorite subjects.

* * *


	10. Here Comes The Bride

**Hello again! Here is chapter number the next one. Hope y'all enjoy it! :)**

**~Cissa **

**DICLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize, JK Rolwing does. **The next few days were crazy for Celina and the Weasley clan. The wedding was in just a few days and there was still a lot that needed to be done. Dresses had to be tried on one more time, the church and reception hall had to be rented and decorated, and tons of food had to be made. Celina spent most of the time in the kitchen with all the females of the clan mixing, baking, rolling, cutting, and stirring. They made turkeys, hams, salads, rolls, pasties, potatoes, and many other delicious things. Celina enjoyed talking, laughing, and joking with her aunts and cousins as they cooked.

* * *

Christmas came and went and Celina got may wonderful gifts and enjoyed a break from the wedding preparations. The biggest surprise of that day was when a small package containing a jade heart pendant arrived by owl. Luckily Brandon had had enough sense to have it delivered to her when she was alone in her room and not amongst her family.

…

The wedding day dawned bright and cheery with a light blanket of snow on the ground. It was the perfect day for a winter wedding; everything looked so magical! Celina ate breakfast with her family and then they were off. The men went to go and get their tuxes on at the burrow while the girls were off to the beauty salon to get their hair and makeup completed. Celina had done this a few times before, but it never got old. She loved being pampered and treated like a princess and she was sad when it was time to go and get their dresses on.

Celina's dress was a pale gold number that looked absolutely gorgeous with her red hair and new jade heart necklace. Molly looked radiant in a white dress with lace all over and one of the longest veils Celina had ever seen. Everyone was looking their best and everything was perfect. Since Sean was a muggle he and Molly had decided on a typical muggle wedding with no magic involved at all. Celina had never been to a muggle wedding and was excited to see how it worked.

One o'clock came and everyone was in their places. Sean was standing by the preacher along with his best man (he had chosen his brother, Tim). Sean's little cousins Regina and Todd were the flower girl and ring bearer. Then came the Weasley clan. They had all paired off so that each girl cousin was being escorted by a guy cousin. They had one extra guy however and Mark was "forced" to escort Sean's sister Meggie down the isle. Celina had been paired up with Robert and even Sophie was being pushed down the isle by George.

The music began and the procession began the walk down the isle. The ceremony was a blur for Celina but she enjoyed every minute of it. The vows were said, rings were exchanged, and when Sean kissed Molly after being pronounced husband and wife, Celina joined in the cheering along with everyone else.

…

"May I have this dance?"

Celina looked up from her meal to see a boy with brown hair and striking blue eyes. "Brandon! You came!"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Now, how about that dance?"

Laughing, Celina allowed him to lead her to the dance floor amongst all the other couples there on the dance floor. He bowed, she curtsied, and they began. Slowly they started to twirl on the spot, but pretty soon they were waltzing all across the dance floor. Celina was very surprised; she had no idea Brandon could dance. He spun her several times and finished with a dip and a kiss at the end. He led her back to her seat and, kissing her hand, disappeared.

…

It was very dark in the Albanian forest which pleased Draco greatly. He hated light and understood now why the Dark Lord had picked this spot for hiding all those years ago. Draco checked his watch for what felt like the millionth time that night. The boy was late.

Suddenly there was a loud pop and a figure in a black cloak appeared. "My Lord, please forgive my lateness. I was busy accomplishing the task you have set me."

"How so!"

"The Potter girl invited me to her cousins wedding. You told me to get close to her, so I showed up at the reception and asked her to dance. The song was longer than I anticipated."

"Very good. I will indeed pardon your tardiness. What information have you for me this time…"

The figure stepped forward, taking off his hood, revealing brown hair and striking blue eyes.


	11. The Stork Brings a Gift

**Hello again! Boy, I do love vacations. Gives pleanty of time for writing :) Anyways, I hope to have this fic completed by the end of the holidays, but I can't make any promises. Anyways, enjoy! **

**~Cissa **

**PS: Happy Holidays to all! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize, JK Rowling does. **

* * *

The next few days were relatively quiet for Celina. They saw Molly and Sean off on their honeymoon to Italy and then life went back to normal. Celina spent this time catching up on the boatload of homework she had been assigned to do over break and knocking a couple books off her reading list. After the hectic summer and few days of winter break Celina was happy to have a little quiet time to relax and enjoy life. This peace and serenity wouldn't last forever though.

…

It was just a couple days before school started up again when it happened. The entire Potter family was sitting down to lunch when the phone rang.

"Hello," Ginny said as she answered it.

Grandma Weasley was shouting so loud that everyone could hear her, "GINEVRA, GISELE IS HAVING HER BABY! WE'RE ALL AT ST. MUNGOS NOW! GET OVER HERE!"

"Mom, relax," Ginny said, ignoring the fact that her mother had called her Ginevra, "everything is going to be fine. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"JUST HURRY!"

"Well everyone," Ginny said, turning to the family, "lunch is to go today. Come on!"

…

A couple hours later everyone was waiting in the lobby of St Mungos for the baby to arrive. Grandma Weasley was walking around in circles, Orion glanced at the clock every few seconds, and everyone else sat completely still not saying a word. Celina wanted to break the silence, but just as she was about to say something the doors to the delivery room opened and cousin Mark walked out.

He walked right up to Orion and after a few seconds, "Congratulations, it's a girl." The next few minutes were filled with a lot of hugging, screaming, back thumping, and general mayhem.

…

"She's so precious Gisele. What are you going to name her?" Grandma Weasley asked. Everyone was now crammed into Gisele's little hospital room admiring the new baby and congratulating her.

"We were thinking Cordelia Jane. It's such a lovely name, don't you think?"

"It's absolutely perfect dear," Grandma Weasley replied.

"Oui mon chéri, it iz absolutely perfect for zee little one. Very appropriate," Fleur cooed, sweeping in to take her granddaughter from Grandma Weasley.

Everyone took turns holding the little angel and admiring her small hands, little toes, and button nose.

"Hey look," James said when he got his turn with his new second cousin, "look's like she'll be a red head too!"

Everyone laughed, glad that the red hair gene hadn't quite died out yet.

…

The last few days of break were crazy as the first. They were constantly having visitors bringing gifts and admiring little Cordelia. Everyone agreed that she was just the cutest little baby in the world. When she had finally opened her eyes it had been revealed that they were brown and Grandma Weasley kept going on about how she looked exactly like Ginny did when she was a baby.

Then there was the yearly two day ski trip to the Alps with the entire Weasley Clan and it was time to go back to school. The first half had brought a boyfriend, a wedding, and a new baby. _I wonder what the next half will bring_ Celina thought, as they drove to Kings Cross Station to catch the train.

…

Deep in the forests of Albania Draco Malfoy was having a meeting. "It is time to put the second half of my plan into action very soon. Make sure you do not fail me."

"Yes My Lord," Brandon said, bowing, "I will do my best."

"Then be gone with you!"


	12. Shocking News

**Hello again! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize, JK Rowling does. **

**~Cissa **

* * *

When the time came Celina was ready to go back to school. She had enjoyed the holidays immensely, but she was eager to go back to the castle. Over the years she had come to know and love Hogwarts with all its secrets and wonders. It was her home away from home, just like it had been for her father. She was eager to continue her studies and become the best healer she could possibly be. She wanted to walk around the grounds with her cousins again. She could already taste the delicious meals cooked by the house elves. Most of all though she wanted to see Brandon again, to hear his voice and see his smile.

…

"Celina!" when she heard her name called she turned and smiled. She was walking down the corridors of Hogwarts on the way to the Gryffindor common room. The entire Weasley clan had just arrived at the castle and Celina hadn't even unpacked yet.

"Hey!" she said, embracing the brown-haired boy walking towards her, "long time no see. Have a good holiday?"

"The best! My mum spoils me rotten so I got tons of presents and sweets. Then we took a vacation to Germany for a week. How was your Christmas?"

"Very busy!" Celina said, laughing, "We had the wedding, my second cousin being born, and a trip to the Alps to go skiing. It was a lot of fun though."

"Wow. That does sound crazy!"

"It was a lot of fun though. I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Well anyways, I'm glad you're here. I've been here for hours with noone to talk to and just about dieing of bordom!"

Celina laughed and started walking towards the common room again. "Oh here," Brandon said, "let me help you with your things." Before Celina could protest he had grabbed her suitcase and was walking towards the fat lady's portrait. Smiling, she fallowed him and gave the lady the password.

…

The beginning of the term went by very smoothly for Celina. Her classes were demanding, but extremely interesting. She and Brandon spent quite a bit of time together, going out about once a week. She enjoyed spending time with her cousins and brothers. The quidditch season was in full swing and Gryffindor was in first so far. All in all, Celina was having a wonderful time at school.

…

"I'm sorry Professor Pazza, but may I see Celina please."

"Ma si, Professor McGonagall, whatever you need."

"Thank you professor. Celina, come with me please, and bring all your things."

Surprised and a little scared Celina gathered up all her potion ingredients and fallowed Professor McGonagall out of the room. She was even more surprised when she saw James and Arthur along with all her cousins standing their with their things as well. Fallowing Professor McGonagall, they were led to the statue of a stone gargoyle that moved aside when given the password.

Professor McGonagall hearded them into a room with a large desk and pictures all over the walls. She conjured up some chairs and had them all sit down.

"Now, I have called you all here because I have some very bad news to tell you all," she started, "I have just received word from Mrs. Potter that Sophiehas had a relapse of dragon pox and is currently in critical condition in St. Mungos."

…

Hours later Celina was sitting in the dull waiting room of St. Mungos, still waiting to find out information on her baby sister. After telling them the news Professor McGonagall had flooed them all the hospital. When they arrived they were greeted by the entire Weasley clan. Celina had immediately headed towards her mother and the two women embraced, crying. The tears had eventually stopped however and the numbness had set in. Her little sister was dieing and she was powerless to stop it. She hated not being able to do anything but sit and wait for Mark to tell them news. She felt like she would go mad any minute!

…

Still more time passed. Some people had been lucky enough to fall asleep in the hard chairs, but not Celina. She was still awake, waiting. It was about midnight when cousin Mark walked out and went over to her mother. He whispered something to Ginny and she burst into tears. Celina's heart sank and she felt like the room was spinning. Please no! Not Sophie! Not her baby sister! She couldn't be dead! It just wasn't possible!

She slowly walked over to her mother, wanting to hear for sure, but dreading it at the same time. "Mum…" she whispered.

Ginny just reached over and hugged her daughter. "She's going to be all right!" she sobbed into Celina's shoulder. Celina couldn't help crying herself.

…

"Celina! Wait up!" Celina turned around and gave Brandon a hug as he neared her.

"I heard about your sister. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. She's going to be alright though. She'll have to stay in the hospital for the next few months and they say she has absolutely no chance of walking now, but she'll live."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Thanks." The two held hands and walked down the corridors, talking about what Celina had missed for the week she had been gone with her sister.


	13. Let The Testing Begin

**Hello again! So, hope you all are enjoying the story so far. It's just about to get good :) Anyways, here is chapter number I have no idea. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I was JK Rowling, but I'm not. :) All the things you recognizer beling to her!**

**~Cissa **

* * *

Time passesd as time will do and Celina soon found herself in May with NEWT testing just around the corner. All the fifth and seventh years were found in the library at all hours memorizing ruin translations, practicing wand movements, and looking at various charts and tables. Celina was not exempt from this. Like all other students taking numerous tests, Celina spent all her free time studying. This was not a large chunk of time as Celina still had Quidditch practice and head girl duties as well as piles of homework from her various classes. How come teachers assign you even more homework than usual around test time and still expect you to study? Celina didn't know.

...

The day of the first test dawned bright and sunny. Celina thought this highly ironic as the mood inside the castle was anything but happy. All the fifth and seventh years could be seen at the breakfast table looking though their "Intermediate Transfiguration" and "Guide to Advanced Transfiguration" books trying to cram as much information as possible before the test began.

The hour soon arrive. The fifth years were herded into the great hall while the seventh years were split in half according to their houses and sent to an empty classroom. Luckily for Celina, the Gryffindors were sent to the classroom as the Slytherins whish meant that she not only had her cousins with her but Brandon as well. The ministry officials gave a couple quick instructions and than proceeded to distribute the tests amongst the students. Celina's heard started racing. Transfiguration was her worst subject and she was really nervous about the exam. She looked down at the first question on the test.

_**1) List and Explain the steps one must perform in order to transform into an animal. **_

Celina smiled, remembering back to her first year and her cousin Sapphire's fantastic transformation into s bird.

...

The rest of the exam went by very smoothly for Celina, but she let out a cheer along with everyone else when it was all over. The ministry officials dismissed the students for lunch and everyone started talking about the test.

"What did you get for question 36?"

"I thought it was..."

"It was so hard!"

"My brain feels like a wrung sponge."

These were just a few of the comments Celina heard as she made we way towards where her cousins and Brandon stood. She slipped her arm though his and they all started walking towards the great hall.

"So, what did you guys think of question 1?" Celina said with a smile. Everyone laughed.

...

The afternoon the seventh years were stationed outside a row os classrooms waiting to be called in for their practical NEWT examinations. Robert had buried himself behind his copy of "Guide to Advanced Transfiguration" trying to cram even more information into his head. Sapphire and Marguerite were quizzing each other about various incantations. Celina was content just to sit talking with Brandon. They both figured that if they didn't know it by now they never would.

So there they were, holding hands, just talking while the rest of the people around them were cramming and nervous. Finally one of the wizards called, "Parkinson, Brandon". They both stood up and Celina gave him a kiss. "Good luck," she whispered.

"Thanks. You too."

Lucky for her, right after he left one of the examiners called her name and in she went.

...

"Mia Celina, the esaminatore over there is free. I am thinking he is knowing your papa," said Professor Pazza as Celina entered the room.

"Really? Thanks professor."

"Buona fortuna mia Celina."

"Celina Potter! It is an honor my dear, a real honor!" exclaimed the extremely old examiner," My name is Professor Tofty. I had the great pleasure of examining your father when he was taking is O.W.L. many years ago."

"Oh really," said Celina. _Great!_ she thought, _Now I have to perform as well as my dad! _

"I sure did. Did amazing things with a wand, even way back then! Why, he was able to produce a patronus at that young age! It was remarkable! But anyways, you didn't come here to chat about your father. Let's see what you've got. Can you turn this desk into a pig for me please?"

_Here goes nothing_, thought Celina, and away she went.

…

"Tell me again, what did you guys get for number 19? I thought it was A, but I'm not sure. I…"

"Sapphire, we told you we weren't going to discuss the exams when they were over. It's no fun and just makes us even more worried about the results," Celina. Sapphire, Marguerite, Robert, Celina, and Brandon were all sitting under their favorite tree on the grounds. It was several days later and all the exams were done and over with and the friends were enjoying some well deserved rest and relaxation. Celina was lying down with her head in Brandon's lap while he was stroking her hair. Sapphire and Robert were sitting up with their books scattered around them as they tried to find answers they were unsure of. Marguerite was lying on her side in the grass joining in the conversation.

"Fine!" said Sapphire, pouting. Everyone laughed.

…

"It is time! Part C of the plan must be put into effect immediately!" Draco Malfoy's horrible voice sounded throughout the Albanian forest.

"Yes my lord. It shall be done as you wish."

"Make sure that it is!"


	14. The Perfect Date?

**Hello again! So much for ginishing this before winter break : ) Anyways, here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize. JK Rowling does. **

Now that all the exams were done and over with Celina and Brandon were catching up on lost time. During the past few months they both had to study every free moment they had and therefore never got to spend any time together. Now that that was all done they were making the most of all the free time they had before the end of the term to see each other as much as possible.

…

"So Celina, what have you and Brandon planned to do tonight?" Sapphire asked. The four cousins were all sitting under their favorite tree on the grounds enjoying the freedom and talking.

"What makes you think that we're doing something tonight?" Celina asked, trying to look innocent.

"Oh please," Marguerite said, "you two have gone out every night since exams ended!" Everyone laughed at this and Celina blushed.

"If you must know we're having dinner together and taking a walk along the grounds."

"Oooh, how romantic! It's supposed to be a full moon tonight!" Sapphire squealed.

"Can we please talk about something else? All this romantic talk is killing me!" Robert groaned. They all laughed and the conversation moved to safer grounds.

…

"So, I've been wondering, how exactly are we going to go to dinner and still staying in the castle?" Celina and Brandon were walking down one of the corridors.

"That," he said smiling, "is my personal secret. We're almost there though." They walked in silence for a few minutes until Brandon said, "We're here!" They were staring at a large stone wall and Celina started laughing.

"The room of requirement! That's your big secret!"

"How do you know about it?"

"My dad knows pretty much everything you need to know about this castle." He laughed.

"Alright then Ms. Smarty Pants, how do you get in?"

"You walk past it three times thinking about you want and then it will appear."

"Ok fine, you win."

"Thank you. Now, let's go in and get some food. I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff!"

…

It was perfect. There were candles all over the walls, there was soft romantic music playing, the table was gorgeous, and the food was divine. This was, by far, the greatest date Celina had ever been on. After dinner Brandon had the table whisked away and the two started dancing. The first song was the exact same song they danced too at Molly's wedding. It was fabulous!

…

There was a full moon when the two walked out onto the grounds. _Just like Sapphire said _Celina thought, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Brandon asked.

"Nothing. It's just something Sapphire said this afternoon.

"Got it. So, where exactly do you want to go. We could walk down by the lake, we could go over to the Qudditch pitch, or we could even walk down by the woods."

"Hmmm…let's go down by the lake."

"Sounds good." The two walked in silence again until they reached the lake. When they got there they both sat down and dipped their feet in the water and Brandon put his arm around Celina's shoulder.

"The lake looks so pretty in the moonlight," Celina said.

"_You _look gorgeous in the moonlight," Brandon said. Celina's face turned the color of her hair, but that didn't stop him. "I'm serious, you look absolutely stunning," he continued. They sat in silence for a few minutes and then than he leaned in and kissed Celina like he had never kissed her before.

…

"So, have you ever been in the forest at all?" Brandon asked. Celina and Brandon had abandoned the lake and were now walking by the forbidden forest.

"Of course not. There's a reason it's called the forbidden forest!"

"Oh come on, it's perfectly safe! Besides, I would never let anything hurt you."

Celina stood there thinking for a minute. On one hand she was terrified to go into the forest, but on the other hand she didn't want to leave Brandon just yet.

"Fine, not too far in though."

"What ever you say." Celina did a double take. He didn't look like himself. His smile had turned into a grimace and he looked like he was about to cry. Celina wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she also knew from experience that when he was sad he didn't like to be bothered.

They walked into the forest, fallowing the marked path. Many times Celina tried to start a conversation, only to be given one word answers. They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence which lasted for what felt like hours. Celina was about to suggest they head back to the castle and go to bed when a cloaked figure stepped out from behind one of the biggest trees and shouted "Stupify!"


	15. Enter Draco

**Hey all! Here is the next chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think! I need all the help I can get :) **

**~Cissa**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize, JK Rowling does. **

* * *

"Celina, wake up. Oh, please don't let her be hurt. Celina…Celina!" These whispered words were the first ones to reach Celina's ears as she came out of the haze she had fallen into. She wanted to open her eyes and reassure Brandon that she was perfectly fine and nothing was wrong with her but for some reason her body wasn't responding to what her mind was telling it. Besides the frantic whispering Celina could just make out the sound of approaching footsteps and Brandon straightening up.

"Is the girl awake yet?" Celina didn't recognize the high, raspy voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"No master, she is still unconscious." That was Brandon's voice! But who was he talking to? Using all she strength she could muster Celina forced her eyes open so she could see her surroundings. She was in the forbidden forest, deep in the forbidden forest. Brandon was standing next to her talking to four people Celina didn't recognize. The scary voice seamed to have come from a tall, extremely thin, blonde man in the front. Hanging on the man's arm was a petite woman with heavily lidded eyes and a sinister smile. Then there were two very big, buff guys standing behind them. The blond man spoke again.

"Liar! I fool can see that she is awake!" Brandon whirled around and looked into Celina's eyes for a second. For a split second Celina saw a look of intense relief spread across his face before it hardened again and he turned back to the others.

"I am terribly sorry my lord. When you walked in she was unconscious."

"It is of no matter. Bring her to me!" Brandon bent over and grabbed Celina's arm, yanking her to her feet and shoving her roughly over to the stranger.

"Well, well, well. Celina Potter. I have been just dieing to meet you! Brandon has told me so much about you, all if it good I assure you. Oh, but I have been so rude. I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Draco Malfoy."

Celina froze in horror. So this was Malfoy. Standing before her was one of the men who sided with Voldemort during the second wizarding war and got sent to Azkaban for it. This man was the one who had escaped seven years ago and had the entire auror office looking for him. This man was he father biggest enemy, and he was standing right in front of her.

"Ha ha ha ha!" the woman's laugh was high and shrill, "look at her Draco. The girl is absolutely speechless with horror."

This gave Celina all the courage she needed. "I am not afraid," her voice sounded clear and strong in the night, "of the likes of you!"

"Well spoken words my dear, but a little foolish. You should be afraid, for I am your worst nightmare." Silence fallowed and Draco Malfoy walked over to a bolder and sat down.

"I suppose you are wondering how you got here?" he said, after a pause of several minutes.

"Yes."

"Well then, let me tell you. It was all thanks to this boy over here," he gestured to Brandon, who suddenly would not even look at Celina. "I told him to get close to you and make you fall in love with him. He's such a handsome boy I thought it would be easy, and I was right. You practically ran into his arm the first time they were offered you. Anyways, I than told him to bring you to me so we could use you as bait for your father. Potter always had an obsession with saving things and I was sure he couldn't resist trying to save his own daughter. Anyways, all that we have to do now is wait for him to show up and than we will kill him!"

"NO!" Celina fell down on the ground and started sobbing.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean that Brandon would never betray me and that you will never kill my father!"

"Oh really?" said Draco with a smirk, "Just look at him now. He can't even look you in the face he's so ashamed. Why, I have no idea. Unless..." Draco started laughing, "Ho ho, this is rich! He's actually fallen in love with her hasn't he! Ho ho, this is great! It seams like you two have some talking to do, we'll leave you alone for a few minutes to straighten things out." Malfoy motioned to his three friends and they walked off into the shadows, vanishing from sight.

Silence reigned for several minutes before Brandon walked over to Celina and tried to take her sobbing form in his arms. She jerked away from him though and went to sit down on the boulder Draco had just vacated. When she was settled she said one word, just one, "Why?"

"Because," he said after a few minutes, "he's my father."


	16. Brandon's Story

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter. Only three more to go and this trilogy is over :( Oh well. Hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize, JK Rowling does. **

* * *

"My father was born about 45 years ago to Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy. They were a respectable pure-blood family that placed a high emphasis on wizarding superiority. From a very early age my father was taught that he was better than a lot of other wizards because he was pureblood."

"Draco entered Hogwarts, like any other wizard, when he was eleven years old, and was sorted into Slytherin. It was then that he met his two "friends" Crabbe and Goyle (they're the two big guys with him) as well as my mother (the lady). Pansy Parkinson was sorted into Slytherin as well and soon had a crush on the young, handsome Draco Malfoy. She always hung around him and flirted with him constantly, even though he didn't return her affections at first. Eventually, though, he fell in love and the two started dating in their sixth year."

"His sixth year was also the year he joined the Death Eaters. The first assignment that he was given by the Dark Lord was to kill Dumbledore himself. Of course my father, being only sixteen, failed. Luckily Severus Snape finished the job so Voldemort was merciful and did not kill young Malfoy. Seventh year came around and he found himself back at Hogwarts. Pansy and him continued to fall more in love every day and never really spent time apart. He spent some time out doing things for the Death Eaters, but not many."

"You know what happened next, of course. Your father and Voldemort dueled in the graveyard Voldemort was defeated. Your father fled the country and your grandfather worked with the ministry to round up all the Death Eaters, my father and grandfather among them."

"Draco and Lucious were thrown into Azkaban along with the rest of the Death Eaters. My grandmother and mother were fortunate to escape that fate, as they technically weren't Death Eaters. Pansy visited Draco every day, bringing him much desired news and company. This went on for about ten years till one night the lovers couldn't take it any more and…well…let's just say they enjoyed each others company quite a bit."

"Nine months later I was born. My childhood was a happy one, despite not having a dad. My mother and grandmothers spoiled me rotten and loved me to bits. When I entered Hogwarts and got sorted into Slytherin they couldn't have been more proud of me. I remember seeing you that first day of class and thinking you were a very pretty girl," here Brandon paused in his narrative and his cheeks turned red, "I guess you could say I had a crush on you from the moment I saw you."

"That summer I went home and my father was there waiting me. He had managed to escape from Azkaban and find me and my mother. He told me the exact same story I'm telling you now and explained his plan to me. When the time was right I was to get close to you and get you to fall in love with me," here his cheeks turned ever redder, "little did I know I would be the one to fall madly in love with you. It was too late and the plan had to go on. I decided my best bet would be to stay in my fathers good graces so I could stick around and make sure no harm would come to you. Well, you know what happened next."

Here Brandon stopped talking and the two sat in silence for several minutes. Celina was still trying to comprehend everything that had happened in the last hour and the reasons for it. Draco Malfoy, his father? It was too fantastic for Celina to believe, and yet…she did. It all made perfect sense when she really thought about it.

"So," said Brandon, breaking the silence, "do you forgive me?" Celina said nother for several minutes. She then leaned over and kissed Brandon like she had never kissed him before and he responded with childlike enthusiasm. They broke apart and she looked up at him. "Of course I do," she whispered, "I love you."


	17. Darkness Vanquished

**Hey all! So, here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for :) I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think. Anyways, happy reading. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize, JK Rowling does. **

* * *

Suddenly there was that cold laugh again. Till the day she died Celina would never forget the sound of that laugh as it reverberated through the forest. High, cold, and pitiless the sound pierced Celina to the very bone and sent shivers running up and down her spine.

"How sweet," Malfoy drawled, "you really are much to forgiving for your own good."

"You, of all people, should know the power of love, Draco," Celina's voice rang through the forest, small yet powerful.

"True," Draco smirked, "I, unlike Voldemort, know the true power of love. I have felt its power over my own heart as well as watched it destroy my Lord and master. Yes…I know it very well."

"Than why do you mock it?"

"Oh my dear, I do not mock it. I have a high respect for love's power. That is why I am using it against your father. You see, he will come here to save you because he loves you and he will die for it!"

"You will never win!" Celina's voice changed, becoming stronger, lauder, more adamant.

"Oh, but I think I already have. My informant has just informed me that he has left the ministry and will be here momentarily."

"NO!" Celina shouted into the night, but the cry was cut off by that cold, cruel laughter.

"Tie her up!" Draco hissed, "We don't want our dear little friend to escape before her daddy can come and join our party."

Celina soon found herself bound and gagged by Crabbe and Goyle before she could even utter a cry of protest. Draco walked over to where she was sitting on the forest floor.

"Just for good measure," he said, but he didn't finish the sentence. He took out his wand and before Celina knew what was happening she felt the pain. It was a pain beyond anything Celina had ever felt before. It was like a million hot pokers touching her skin, like all her bones were breaking at the same time; Celina couldn't find accurate words to describe the pain and suffering. She wanted to scream and beg it to stop, but the gag got in her way, so all she could do was sit there in silence, bearing the pain as best she could.

"No!" she heard Brandon cry, and than the pain was gone. In its place was a set of screams coming from Brandon's writhing form in front of her. Apparently he had jumped in front of her and was now bearing all the pain and suffering on himself. She loved him all the more because of it.

"Fool!" Malfoy screamed as he stopped the curse from harming his only son.

"The heart does things for reasons that reason can't understand," Brandon quoted back.

"Than you're an even bigger fool than I thought," Malfoy laughed. Suddenly the sound Celina had been dreading to hear ever since she figured out what was happening sounded through the night.

It was the crack of someone apparating into the forest.

_No dad!_ she screamed inside her head _Go away! I can deal with this on my own. Save yourself! _

"Malfoy!" her fathers voice sounded loud and clear in the night air.

"Potter! How good of you to join us, I was hoping you would."

"Where is my daughter Malfoy! If anything's happened to her I swear I'll…"

"Tut tut, watch your temper Potter. As you can see you're daughter is right here, safe and sound. In fact, I'll even untie her now," and with a flick of his wand the ropes and gag disappeared.

"Let's do this than," Harry said, raising his wand.

"Après vous," Malfoy said with a mock bow and the commenced.

It was a battle the like of which had never been seen since the battle between Harry and Voldemort almost thirty years before that. Jets of light flew back and forth through the night. Neither of the combatants said a word, but a look of intense concentration was frozen on their faces as they flung non-verbal spells back and forth.

Suddenly a jet of green light shot out of Draco's wand and hit Harry square in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground perfectly still.

"NO!" Celina said, rushing forward to her father. Draco turned around, his wand pointed straight at Celina.

"Let's finish off the daughter now, shall we?"

"NO!" this time it was Brandon who screamed and as a jet of green light shot towards Celina Brandon ran forward and pushed her into the ground just in the nick of time. The spell hit him and he crashed to the ground, not moving a muscle.

Draco's laugh echoed through the trees as he looked down on his fallen enemies. Celina was distraught. Her father and her love were both dead! What ever would she do? How could she survive? These feelings of sorrow and grief quickly turned to hatred and loathing. She hated Draco! He destroyed her reason for living! He tore her family apart! He must pay!

With this one thought in her head she raised her wand and before Draco could do anything about it shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
The spell hit him square in the chest and he collapsed in a heap on the ground. Celina remembered feeling a sort of satisfaction with her work before the world turned black.


	18. Apologies

**Hello yet again! So, this is the second to last chapter :( I'm going to miss my characters after all this time writing about them. I hope you all have enjoyed reading my series as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter! **

**~Cissa **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize, JK Rowling does **

* * *

When Celina finally came to she found herself in a hospital bed with tubes and wires sticking out all over the place. It was night time and everything in St. Mungo's was silent. Every once a while Celina could hear a healer walking by or whispering to another healer, but other than that there was no sound at all.

Celina tried to move but there were so many tubes covering her body that she couldn't move her arms and legs more than an inch or two. She could move her head though so she started to look around and get her bearings.

In the bed on her left lay a perfectly still figure with even more tubes and wires than Celina had. It was too dark to see exactly who it was though. To her right was yet another still figure with more tubes and wires and…

"Mom?" Celina said, her voice sounding hoarse and weak. Ginny woke up with a start, for it was indeed she. She had pulled her chair right up to Harry's bed (for it was his body on Celina's right), lay her head in his lap, and fallen asleep until the sound of her daughter's weak voice woke her.

"Celina? Oh Celina you're okay!" Ginny ran over to her daughter and gave her a hug causing Celina do release a gasp of pain. "Oh, sorry dear."  
"It's okay mom."

"Oh Celina! I'm just so happy you're okay! When I got the call from McGonagall saying you had all been found in the forest I…" Ginny broke into wracking sobs, crying into her daughters shoulder.

"It's okay mom, everything is going to be just fine. Dad…" here Celina started crying as well, "died helping me and fighting Malfoy. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"You're father? Dead? Celina dear, you're father isn't dead."

"But he got hit by Avada Kedavra, I saw it!"

"No my dear," Ginny laughed, "you're father was hit by Fere Caedo. It's a spell that has all the same effects as Avada Kedavra, but it doesn't kill the person. You're aunt Hermione was hit by it way back when they were about 18 and I was 17."

"So dad…and Brandon…they'll be just fine?" Celina said, not daring to believe it.

"Yes my dear, they will live"

…

"Celina!" this time it was Sophie shouting her name as Celina was wheeled into her room at St. Mungo's.

"Hey Soph. Long time no see. How are you?"

"I'm just fine, but they won't let me out of this dump for another month! The better question is how are you feeling? Mom told me all about you're little adventure in the forest."

"I'm feeling fine, but they won't let me go either," Celina laughed.

"Did you really kill Malfoy?"

"Yeah..." Celina said, blushing.

"Wow!"

…

"Celina!" Now it was Brandon's turn to call her name and run to her side. He swept her up in his arms and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. They were back for the final weeks of term before school closed. Celina had been released from the hospital a couple days after she had woken up and Brandon hadn't even regained consciousness yet. Now Brandon was awake and doing fine and had just arrived back at Hogwarts. The first thing he had done on his return to school was to seek out Celina and kiss her like he was doing now.

"I'm sorry," he said as they broke apart after several seconds.

"I forgive you," Celina replied, before kissing him again.


	19. Epilogue: A Peak Into The Future

**Well, it's over now. This is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the ride, 'cause I know I sure did. Who knows, maybe I'll write a Celina one-shot at some point. I think my next project will actually be to edit and post a Jane Austen P&P one shot. I hope y'all check it out! Anyways, without further ado, the Epilogue to "A Dead End."**

**~Cissa **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize, JK Rowling does. **

* * *

Celina and Brandon left Hogwarts a few weeks later and entered the real world. That summer N.E.W.T. scores came in the mail and Celina passed with flying colors. She then entered St. Mungo's as an intern for her cousin Mark, who in turn put in charge of Sophie's care. Over the years she worked her way up and soon was head healer of the potions and plant poisoning floor.

Brandon on the other hand joined the ministry and soon started working in the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures spirit division.

Two years later wedding bells were ringing. The wedding was an absolutely beautiful affair with the entire magical community attending. Celina was an absolutely beautiful bride dressed all in white and Brandon was the handsomest groom you've ever seen. The cake was a giant three tier Belgian chocolate and the reception was absolutely divine.

The two bought a small flat in London and began their lives together. They ended up having four kids: Cynthia, Elizabeth, Jacob, and Michael. They had to magically add on to their flat a couple times, but things eventually settled down. The kids started Hogwarts and left the house one by one over the course of many years.

Sophie finally left St. Mungo's now permanently scared and paralyzed for life. Luckily, nothing is ever permanent and after spending all of middle and high school in a wheelchair Sophie was able to walk again and attend Oxford University, getting a degree in law and becoming a very successful lawyer for several years before getting married to a photographer and traveling the globe.

James and Arthur took over the family joke shop and made it even more successful than it was before.

All in all life was good for the Weasley family and they couldn't be happier. Unfortunately, this chapter in the life of the Weasley/Potter clan has come to an end. What the future hold in store after this only time will tell.


End file.
